


Do i really want to?

by genderbendqueen



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Feyre and rhys are best friends, Heart Break, One Shot, Tamlin is a tool, bros before hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a smart girl Feyre do you really want to spend the rest of your life like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do i really want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing a fic for Acomaf/acotar

“Rhysand” Feyre yell banging on his door, not caring that it was way past 1 o’clock in the morning “Please open up Rhys”

The door opened just as she went the bang on it again revealing Rhysand half asleep

“What do you want fey-What’s wrong” Violet eyes widening as he took in his best friend’s appearance. Feyre stood there eyes red, hair disheveled and clothes all in disarray shivering from the winter cold. Pulling her inside Rhys tugged her to the couch grabbing a blanket for her along the way.

“It’s Tamlin. I-I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Tears had welled up in her eyes; she cuddled closer to the dark haired male as he tucked the blanket around them.

“What did he do this time?” Protectiveness laced his voice, wrapping his arms around the shivering women. 

Taking a few shaky breaths Feyre slowly told him “Alis and I were gonna go to the movies today and I didn’t think he would mind but when I told him I was heading out he threw a fit” a few tears had fallen “He told me I wasn’t allowed to leave the house and took my phone from me and shoved me down into the basement and locked the door on me.”

Rhysand growled holding her closer. That basement was practically a death trap with how cold and small it was barely any light down there.  “Why would he do that he knows you’re claustrophobic. Especially after that car crash last year!”

“I don’t know” Was the small tentative reply “He never use to be like this and then that drunk driver hit us and…he changed after that”

The black haired male let out a sigh of frustration “You wedding is in less than a month and you’re crying your eyes out because of him almost every day. You’re a smart girl Feyre do you really want to spend the rest of your life like that?”

The young adult beside him was quite he almost thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke up “I have nowhere to go”

 “Yes you do” he started off “You ca-“

“I can’t go back to my sisters” Cutting him off Feyre turned to look him in the eye “My sisters and I can’t live together again… I cannot go through that again”

Rhys growled and flicked her forehead “I **was** gonna say come and stay here I don’t mind. In fact since Mor moved in with Az it’s been kind of lonely”

The golden haired women sat there thinking glad that she wasn’t shivering anymore and that she had a friend like Rhysand “I don’t know, it’s all just so confusing right now” she said truthfully.

 

Rhysand just shrugged “Think about it my door is always open okay?”

Nodding Feyre got up from the couch and walked to the door the black hair male discarded the blanket before following “Ya sure you want to go back tonight?”

Giving him a smile she tied her shoes on “If I don’t it’ll only make things worse. Thank you Rhys for everything.” Quickly hugging him the golden brunette walked out completely missing what the softly whispered “Say safe”.

 

A few weeks later had Feyre sitting before the mirror in her dressing room staring at the godawful creation that was her wedding dress. The monstrosity of a skirt was five times the size of any normal dress with puffed out sleeves that were almost as big as her head, the bodice was so tight it was hard to breath. all in all it was ugly and she only wore it because Tamlin’s  cousin Ianthe and the priestess marrying them today bought it for her to wear and didn’t have the energy to fight about it ”It’s every girl dream dress, a dress fit for a princess”

Alis popped her head in grimacing at the monstrosity she hated the dress as much as the girl wearing it “Only five minutes to go are you ready?”

Plastering a smile on her face Feyre nodded “As much as I’ll ever be” standing up she walked over to the door leading to the chapels main area. It felt more like a prison then a wedding.

The two young flower girls were throwing petals at each other laughing while the bridesmaids fixed up the groomsmen as Alis being the maid of honor get everyone in line. Once the music started and the line of the pairs walked out towards the alter Feyre walked to the door waiting to go out and be judged by everyone in the room. Wishing Rhys could come -She wasn’t allowed to invite Rhys, Mor or any of her friends- so it wasn’t mostly all Tamlin’s family and friends.

The song changed as her cue to go on was brought to her attention. Getting a few steps down the aisle she froze Rhys’s words coming back to her “ _Do you really want to spend your life like this?”_

“No, no I don’t, I don’t want to live like this” she thought she wanted to turn and run to where the exit was but her feet were led on the ground. Tamlin started at her from the alter eyes pleading her to continue down. “I can’t” she tried to say but the words caught in her throat.

By now the music had cut off and everyone was whispering confused as to what was going on. Alis started to walk towards her but stopped when Ianthe put a hand on her shoulder “Come join your Husband to be” Called the blond gesturing forward.

Taking a small step backward Feyre started shaking her head as panic started to fill her breathing started to come out in gasps her legs shaking.

The hall filled with shouts of concern as the Burnette fell to the ground.  

“Feyre!” Someone shouted and warm hand gripped her gripped gently “Come on Sweetheart deep breaths.” the voice instructed and Feyre tried to follow but couldn’t the bodice of her dress was too tight she couldn’t breathe.

Cursing the warm hands  reached to the back of her dress as if knowing what the problem was  and ripping it open “In once hold then let it out” slowly but surely Feyre was finally breathing almost normally. Looking up she was the violet eyes and black hair of her best friend.

 Tears filled her eyes as she spoke softly “I don’t want to do this”. Gasps rose up from the guests and the uproar of shouts filled the once silent church.

 Ignoring everyone around them Rhys wrapped her into a hug “Good cuz that dress is even uglier than the picture you showed me”

Letting out a shaky laugh Feyre let Rhys help her up, lending her his jacket just in case the ruined bodice decided to give away completely.

Tamlin eyes were filled with rage as he stormed towards her and her best friend “What the hell are you doing here!” he seethed

Rhysand chuckled “Saving the princess from the dragon apparently”

“Get out you weren’t invited”   

Using some of his dramatic flair Rhys flinched as if hurt “Not invited you wound me old friend, but if I wasn’t invited what’s this” smirking as he shoved an envelope at the raging dirty blond.

Tamlin opened it up and sure enough it was a wedding invite “Who the hell gave you this?”

 “Well” he drawled “Since the one Feyre sent got lost in the mail sweet Alis gave me a new one”

Growling Tamlin lunged for the smirking raven who side stepped the attack causing him to hit the bleachers. The guests screamed and ran out frightened of the potential fight.

Gathering her courage Feyre stepped between the two as Tamlin went to lunge again “I’m leaving you”

Staring at her green eyes uncomprehending “What do you mean leaving?” he questioned

Taking a deep breath blue grey eyes like steel “I’m not going to marry you, you are abusive Tamlin and before you say anything you don’t have to leave bruises to be abusive. You’ve changed since the car crash and not in a good way. I- I’m not made of glass I won’t break if I go outside.”

The dirty blond stared at her in disbelief. As Rhys encouraged her to go on “S-sorry but I can’t do this anymore I’m leaving and never coming back. Maybe one day you can find someone for you but it’s not me and I’m sorry for that.”

Giving the engagement back to him the Burnette turned and walked out head held high not looking to see if Rhysand was following and trying not to succumb to the feelings raging within her.

The two went through the back doors avoiding the guests, as Rhys pulled out his phone.

“Feyre?” turning to face the voice the two saw Alis.

The small women was looking at her nervously and Feyre could understand why “I’m not mad Alis thank you”

“Take care of yourself okay? I don’t want to see your hurt anymore, you don’t deserve it”

Walking over to the women, the Burnette enveloped her in tight hug and whispered “Thank you Alis, for everything.” Pulling back she wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled “Say hi to your boys for me okay?”

The women gave a small nod before walking back to the front of the church. “Ready to go?” Rhys asked studying the women. Walking her to his car opening the trunk he handed her a spare set of clothes and turned around as she stripped out of the monstrosity called her wedding dress. Once done she quickly ran it to the garbage can before getting into the car.  The two drove for a while the car was deathly silent. Pulling over and putting it in park adjusting his seat back; violet eyes locked with grey “Come here” He said opening his arms.

Feyre crawled into his arms letting the tears fall returning the hug. Rhys smiled sadly running his fingers through her hair being mindful of the small pin in the back on it. “I, I, Feel like such the bitch doing that to him.” She cried “Why did things have to turn out like this? I just don’t understand”

Rhys stayed quiet till she calmed down “Feyre” gently gripping her chin forcing their eyes to meet “You are in no way a bad person for braking up with him. You could have done it before the wedding but you did and that’s that, he will get over it… maybe not for a while but he will.” Wiping at the trail of tears he continued “I don’t know why things turned out like this, but it probably happened for a reason  maybe it was to teach him a lesson maybe it was to teach you one we will never know but just accept it and move on okay?”

Feyre nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she asked “How am I gonna get my stuff?”

“Already on that sweetheart”  smirked the man, “Mor, Az and Cassian are on the job.”

Climbing back into the passenger seat she groaned “I seriously hope they don’t break anything”

Laughing Rhysand started the car “No guarantees”

 


End file.
